buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 865
Tom and Jason have an ape-like bonding moment on today's show; Brian Tong calls "bull" on rumors of a $99 iPhone 3G; we find out that Google went right up against the DOJ deadline before it finally yelled "chicken" and walked away from its ad deal with Yahoo; Apple raises an awesome conspiracy theory in its Psystar lawsuit; and Monster Cable can just go straight to you-know-where. Stories Listener co-host details: Email buzz@cnet.com with your name, phone number, preferred time of day (with time zone). We are shooting for doing the interviews next week. Smartphone numbers are in: iPhone sales exceed Windows Mobile sales for first time *Smartphone numbers are in: iPhone sales exceed Windows Mobile sales for first time *Apple, RIM winners in shrinking smartphone market Recharge your cell phone by talking into it *Talk-Powered Cell Phones Won't Need Batteries *A step closer to self-powered kit Google Was 3 Hours Away From DOJ Antitrust Charges *Google Was 3 Hours Away From DOJ Antitrust Charges Firefox users targeted by rare piece of malware *Firefox users targeted by rare piece of malware Apple to sell a $99 4GB iPhone at Wal-Mart? *Apple to sell a $99 4GB iPhone at Wal-Mart? World’s second Android phone now on presale *World’s second Android phone now on presale *Non-G1 Android phone to hit Australia in January Report: Comcast usage monitor coming in January *Report: Comcast usage monitor coming in January Apple Believes Someone Is Behind Psystar *Apple Believes Someone Is Behind Psystar Monster Cable sues Monster Minigolf' *Monster Cable Sues Monster MiniGolf For Trademark Infringement Doctor Performs Amputation By Text Message *Doctor Performs Amputation By Text Message Voice Mail Alex:Facebook phishing? Email Buxx Card Morning JoMoTo A Buxx card uses real money. It’s a preloaded credit card designed for teens so that they have a card to use but can’t run up a big bill. Both of my kids have them and it teaches them how to keep track of spending, budgets, etc. Love the show Dr. Mom from Twitter ---- Double BOL BINGO The final version of the Double BOL BINGO- with full descriptions and proper names. http://www.flickr.com/photos/33039348@N04/sets/72157610707558064/ http://www.box.net/shared/qvrycdsv8b#Double_BOL_BINGO I’d have to say this was quite fun- though frustrating to a level of ridiculous at moments. Taking a hard look at what technologies actually have impact and presence and how people use said technology kept me interested throughout. Also: Finding a Segway outside of its protected preserves is very unlikely. Though the number of Kindle+Segway combos are probably much higher in number than Kindle+BlackBerry Storm combos. Victory! David in Provo (TrojanBee) ---- re-animating the dead? Hey Tom, Molly, Jason & Random Host, I had just finished listening to Slashdot Review's daily podcast dated 3 Dec 08, "SDR2008-12-03", and I am seriously traumatized!!! They talk about a doctor, funded, by DARPA, who is working on re-animating the dead. You'll have to listen to the episode but this totally frightening to me. It's like a zombie movie in the making. DARPA is funding this so soldiers on the battle field can be quickly put into suspended animation so they won't die. What happens when it goes wrong? What happens when the re-animated creatures go awry? I am all for the advancement of science, but this is scary. Love the show!!! Kory - From Landstuhl Germany